gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogun Bolton
Rogun Bolton 'was the secondborn son of Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, and heir to House Bolton after his older brother Domeric's death. In the War of the Five Kings, Rogun is initially an ally of King Robb Stark, working as a battlefield medic for House Stark and House Bolton's forces. Throughout the entire Young Wolf's campaign, Rogun and his father continuously feign loyalty after they began planning to overthrow the Starks. In order to maintain the facade, Rogun tells a false story explaining that his interest in medicine was due to his desire to someday join the Order of Maesters. He was often accompanied by Katryna, his bedwarmer. Following Robb Stark's death and his father's ascension as Warden of the North, Roose sends Rogun throughout the North to ensure the vassal houses' loyalty to him. He is initially dispatched to enforce House Forrester's allegiance to House Bolton. However, he deems this task inferior for his liking and instead gives the task to his younger bastard half-brother, Ramsay, while he continues to cleanse the North from the remaining ironborn, who were under the leadership of Caspus Harlaw. When Roose gets word from his spy in Brightbank of Carmine Grayburn's forming of an army of loyalists who intend to restore the Starks to the rulership of the North, he orders Rogun to oppose them at all costs. The army would come to be known as "Grayburn's Legion", and Rogun vigorously opposed them during the early stages of its existence. While Carmine was away from Springvale, the hideout for Grayburn's Legion, Rogun lead a surprise attack against it in an attempt to annihilate the Legion for good. However, Carmine was able to arrive just in time to hold the line against Rogun's forces. Ultimately, Carmine took Rogun captive and interrogated him about House Bolton's plans. After gathering all the information he needed, he announced that he would be executed. Rogun's uncle, Randar Bolton, who had become one of Carmine's chief advisors, volunteered to carry out the execution, and beheaded his nephew. Later, Carmine would send Rogun's severed head to the Boltons at Winterfell as a reminder that "the North Remembers." His body was reportedly buried in an unmarked grave. Biography Background Rogun Bolton was the son and heir of Roose Bolton, the head of House Bolton, a vassal house of House Stark of Winterfell and the Lord of the Dreadfort. His mother was Lady Bethany Bolton, Roose's second wife. Like his father, Rogun takes pride in his house sigil; the flayed man. Rogun is the full brother of Domeric Bolton, Roose's firstborn son and heir. Rogun was nine when Roose announced his bastard, Ramsay."Bastards of Westeros" promotional video Growing up, Rogun developed a bitterness towards his half-brother since he shared his father's suspicions towards Ramsay's involvement in Domeric's unexpected death. Rogun became Roose's chief enforcer, and he quickly adopted House Bolton's century-old practice of flaying their enemies alive. Rogun and Ramsay became hated rivals of each other, and Roose admitted that he put them on this path to see who was the better of the two. Rogun was named for King Rogun VII Bolton, an ancient Red King of the Dreadfort.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Roose Bolton entry Season 2 Rogun fights for King Robb Stark in his decisive victory at the Battle of Oxcross. After the battle, Rogun aids the wounded of the Northern armies, apparently having to amputate the limbs of some of the wounded."Garden of Bones Roose and Robb come across a nurse, Talisa Maegyr, a silent sister, and Rogun, treating a wounded Lannister soldier. Talisa tries to hold the Lannister soldier down as Rogun prepares to amputate his leg. When the wounded Lannister soldier begs Rogun not to amputate him, Rogun coldly asks him if he wishes to die from the spreading infection or live as a cripple. Robb proceeds to aid Rogun and Talisa while Roose Bolton criticizes them spending time on the Lannister soldiers. Afterwards, Roose introduces Rogun to King Robb. Rogun is initially courteous and formally approaches Robb with "your grace". When asked if he fought in the battle, Rogun admits that he "regrettably" had to kill a few Lannister men-at-arms, but that his primary concern is that of the treating of the wounded and the dead. Rogun is present when his father brings Robb and Catelyn Stark news of Winterfell's fall at the hands of the turncloak Theon Greyjoy. Roose reports that there is no news of Robb's brothers, but that Ser Rodrik Cassel has been killed. An enraged Robb declares that he must return north to retake his castle and save his brothers, but Roose counters that they have the Lannisters on the retreat, and must continue their offensive. Robb demands that Rogun be sent north to deal with the ironborn, but Rogun states that the armies need all the healers they can get. Roose offers the King to send his bastard son, Ramsay Snow to reclaim Winterfell instead. Robb relents, but orders that the safety of his brothers is paramount. Robb insists that Theon must be brought to him alive so he can inquire as to why he betrayed the North - and so that Robb can execute him personally."The Old Gods and the New" After the Battle of the Yellow Fork Robb's bannermen gather to hear Queen Regent Cersei Lannister's rejection of their peace terms. They complain that the prison cells are overflowing. Robb leaves the camp with a small force to negotiate the surrender of the Crag. Catelyn releases Jaime Lannister, enraging Robb and his bannermen and resulting in her being placed under guard. Roose and Rogun meet with Robb to discuss the situation of Winterfell. Robb details a plan to offer mercy to Theon's men so that they will abandon him allowing them to retake the castle with minimal bloodshed. Roose is confident that it will work. Their discussion is interrupted by Talisa and Roose and Rogun leave them alone."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 Rogun, along with the rest of the Northern host, arrives at Harrenhal, finding the ruined castle abandoned and the captives slain, save for a man in maester robes named Qyburn. While Robb and Talisa attend to the man's injuries, Roose and Rogun discuss Jaime Lannister's escape with Rickard Karstark, and assure him that the dead will be avenged in time."Valar Dohaeris When news of Hoster Tully's death reaches Harrenhal, Robb rides with the bulk of his forces to Riverrun, while Roose and Rogun stay behind to guard Harrenhal."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Roose's minion, Locke, successfully recaptures Jaime Lannister, and delivers him to his Lord at Harrenhal. Roose is visibly angered at Jaime's mutilated state. Rogun, however, is visibly amused by Jaime's humiliation. Jaime asks Roose about Cersei. In a moment of callousness, Roose explains the details of the Battle of the Blackwater, in which Stannis Baratheon attacked King's Landing, and appears on the verge of telling Jaime that Cersei is dead, only to tell him that Tywin Lannister arrived at the last minute and fought Stannis off. Jaime's relief sends him to his knees, after which Roose orders Jaime to be taken to Qyburn."Kissed by Fire" Rogun is present when Roose negotiates with Jaime and Brienne of Tarth over dinner. The Boltons weigh up their options; bluntly informing their captives that the safest course of action would simply be to murder both of them, and discreetly dispose of their bodies. Although Jaime attempts to sway them by reminding them of the consequences of crossing his father, Roose is unperturbed at the prospect of having Lord Tywin as an enemy, as the war is keeping him fully occupied. Ultimately Roose and Rogun relent, agreeing to release Jaime, and return him safely to King's Landing on the condition that he inform his father that they had no part in the loss of Jaime's hand. Roose also retains Brienne as a hostage, stating his intention to charge her with treason."The Climb" Afterwards, Roose and Rogun arrive at The Twins to attend the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. However, they has been secretly plotting with House Frey to ultimately bring about the downfall of the Starks. During the wedding, Roose stays seated beside Lady Catelyn, and just prior to the massacre he directs her gaze to his arm, coaxing her to pull back his sleeve to reveal chain mail underneath. Upon her discovery, he flashes her a sinister grin, revealing that the Starks have been betrayed, causing her to slap him across the face and yell at Robb to run. Bolton runs to safety as the Freys turn on the Starks. Rogun fights his way through a couple of Tully men-at-arms and then runs up to ensure Lord Edmure's captivity. In the aftermath, Roose approaches Robb and stabs him in the heart. His final words to Robb are "The Lannisters send their regards"."The Rains of Castamere" The next day, Roose, Rogun and Walder Frey gloat over the deaths of the Starks and the capture of Edmure Tully, though Roose is still wary about the escape of Brynden Tully. Rogun mentions that he always disliked Robb, and admits that watching him realizing that he lost the war satisfied him."Mhysa" Season 4 Roose and Rogun are forced to smuggle themselves back into their lands, due to the ironborn holding Moat Cailin. Arriving at the Dreadfort with his new bride, Roose introduces Lady Walda to his bastard son, Ramsay, before ordering the latter to bring the Boltons' prized hostage before him. Ramsay brings "Reek" to Roose and Rogun. Rogun observes Reek thoroughly and notes that he smells, to which Ramsay begrudgingly confirms that that was the exact same reason why he named him "Reek". After realizing what Ramsay has done to him, Rogun rhetorically asks Ramsay if he's truly stupid, to which Roose furiously explains to him that torturing and mutilating such a valuable hostage would give them less leverage over the Greyjoys. He notes that Tywin Lannister might have named him Warden of the North but he has given him no assistance towards controlling it. Roose explains that he wanted to trade Theon for Moat Cailin, and for that he needed him unharmed. Ramsay stands by his treatment of Theon, whom he has taken to calling "Reek", but Roose laments that he puts too much trust in his son, prompting Rogun to smirk amusingly at his brother. To prove himself to his father, Ramsay orders Reek to shave him with a razor, demonstrating that he will never betray them, and adds that his methods revealed key information; that Theon did not actually kill Bran and Rickon Stark. When asked if he has any ideas as to where they went, Reek tells them that Jon Snow is at Castle Black. Roose orders Locke to hunt down the Stark boys and kill them before the Northerners discover that they are alive, and Ramsay suggests they should kill Jon as well since he is half-Stark and may pose a threat to their future hold on the North. Roose instructs Ramsay to head south with Theon and reclaim Moat Cailin, which will allow their army to return north and help them conquer their lands, and he will reconsider Ramsay's position. As Roose walks away, Rogun reminds Ramsay that whatever position Roose gives him, he is still a bastard through and through. Rogun later adds that Ramsay should consider not foiling with their father's plans again."The Lion and the Rose" Rogun is seen having sex with Katryna when Yara Greyjoy assaults the Dreadfort in an attempt to rescue her brother Theon. She sends five of her men to scour the Dreadfort's rooms in search of her brother. The five ironborn warriors happen upon Rogun's bedchambers, disturbing him and his bedwarmer. Rogun quickly kills them before storming down the hall to summon Ramsay. He fights alongside Ramsay against Yara's ironborn and they are successful in fending them off. Afterwards, Ramsay unleashes his hounds onto Yara and her men, forcing her to retreat. Later, Roose, Rogun and their army meet Ramsay near Moat Cailin where Ramsay presents them with the fortress's flag. Roose instructs Ramsay to walk with him, and they climb a hill. He asks if there has been any word from Locke, who was killed in his attempt to abscond with Bran, and Ramsay answers that there has been nothing. Roose dismisses this as unimportant, speculating that the Stark boys are most likely dead. At the top of the hill, Roose points out that the north is larger than all of the other kingdoms combined, and that, thanks to Ramsay's actions, he now has control of it. He then hands Ramsay a document, legitimizing him as Ramsay Bolton. After Ramsay swears to honor him and uphold his traditions, Roose leads his forces towards Winterfell, moving his base of operations to the ruined fortress. When Ramsay informs his brother about his new status, Rogun sarcastically congratulates him, stating that he is no longer a nameless bastard, but a named one now."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 Roose Bolton's hold on the North is opposed by the remaining Northern lords, most of whom lost sons and men at the Red Wedding. While scolding Ramsay for needlessly flaying a Northern lord, along with his wife and brother, alive for refusing to pay their taxes, Rogun reminds Ramsay that with House Grayburn now forming their own private rebel militia, most of the Northern lords will back them. Roose claims that they do not have enough men to rule the North should the Stark bannermen rise against them, reminding Ramsay that the pact they made was with Tywin Lannister, who is now dead, meaning that the Lannisters will likely no longer support them. He tells Ramsay that the best way to strengthen their hold is not by flaying people and subsequently enraging their loved ones, but by marrying into good families. He has arranged with Petyr Baelish to have Ramsay marry Sansa Stark. Rogun is clearly amused by this, claiming that she would be the "perfect match" for him. When Baelish and Sansa arrive, Roose greets Sansa with courtesy and she reciprocates, despite knowing he personally killed her brother. Sansa glares off to Rogun, who watches her with a sinister stare. Later, Rogun and Baelish converse. Littlefinger inquires Rogun if his brother will be satisfied with his new bride. Rogun, knowing what Ramsay could do to her, tells Baelish that he couldn't have chosen a better match."High Sparrow" While having dinner with Sansa and his family, Roose and Rogun grow increasingly annoyed with Ramsay when he begins to torture Sansa emotionally by having Reek apologize to her for allegedly murdering Bran and Rickon, and suggesting that Reek give Sansa away at their wedding. Roose turns the tables on Ramsay by revealing that he and Walda are expecting a son, to which Rogun congratulates his father, while glancing off to Ramsay, who has become visibly mortified, with amusement. Roose takes Rogun private and discusses with him the threat that Carmine Grayburn and his militia can pose. Roose orders Rogun to scour the North and find the Legion's headquarters, interrogate anyone and use torture if necessary. After promising Roose that he will find the Legion, Rogun sets course for Brightbank. On the road to Brightbank, Rogun and his men capture Banning, a man-at-arms of House Grayburn and a member of Grayburn's Legion. Rogun tortures Banning for information on the legion. After Banning tells him that Carmine and his men are at Springvale, Rogun flays him living, stating that he does not leave his work half-finished. Rogun, having found Carmine and his men at Springvale, prepares for a surprise attack. Him and the Legion battle for a while, under the command of Lysander Crowley, Carmine's maternal uncle who Rogun fought and killed in single combat, until Carmine Grayburn arrives with a relief force, which forces Rogun to surrender. Rogun is repeatedly kicked, beat, and cut by the Legion. After Carmine orders them to stop, he begins to interrogate Rogun about House Bolton's resources, military forces, and upcoming plans. Rogun amusingly tells Carmine that his family possesses thousands of men, enough to burn Brightbank to the ground. Rogun later tells Carmine that they have Sansa Stark. Carmine, visibly shocked, questions him to how they came to acquire her. Rogun tells him that she was hand delivered to them by Petyr Baelish himself. He taunts Carmine by stating that his brother practically violated her already. After Carmine has heard enough, he calls forth Randar Bolton, his chief adviser and Rogun's uncle. Rogun calls Randar a traitor and a weakling, stating that it was evident that he would join with their enemy if it would benefit him. Rogun asks Carmine if he truly believes that Randar is in it for the good of the North, to which he adds that Randar simply wants the Lordship of House Bolton for himself and that he would betray Carmine if necessary. Randar shuts him down and when he declares that he will behead him personally, Rogun jokingly asks him if he couldn't have come up with a more creative death. When he begins to taunt Carmine and Randar further, beginning to insult Carmine's uncle Lysander, Randar promptly beheads him."Kill the Boy" After his death, Carmine sends Rogun's severed head to Roose Bolton, as a reminder that House Grayburn would continue to defy their rule, ironically, since Rogun's namesake King Rogun VII did the same thing with the dead of Barrowton thousands of years ago, where he reportedly sent the corpses of House Dustin to Winterfell to let House Stark know that the Boltons would continue to defy them."Hardhome" After news of Rogun's death reaches Winterfell, Roose becomes slightly distressed, whereas Ramsay appears to be gladdened by his brother's death, as it means that Ramsay has come closer to the Wardenship of the North than before."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 It is revealed by Robett Glover that Rogun was responsible for aiding House Glover in liberating Deepwood Motte from Greyjoy control shortly after Yara and her men had seized it."The Broken Man" Personality Always true to his House, Rogun was cold, calm, patient, and intelligent. He inherited his father's ruthlessness and capability of committing terrible atrocities. In contrast to his half-brother Ramsay, Rogun was not inherently sadistic. Although he occasionally enjoyed flaying others, Rogun didn't needlessly slaughter or torture innocents for his own amusement. He knew when to act when the time is right, and was wise enough not to give himself unwanted negative attention. Rogun and his brother Domeric were very close. His brother's death caused him great grief and may have resulted in him becoming a more ruthless and assertive individual. Domeric's death also caused him to resent Ramsay, since he shared his father's suspicions of Ramsay's involvement in Domeric's death. Ramsay, in turn disliked his half-brother because of his jealousy towards him; Rogun was always favored by their father and he enjoyed reminding Ramsay of his bastard status and incapability of inheriting the Dreadfort. Rogun often scolded Ramsay because of his needless and cruel deeds that only damaged House Bolton's reputation and political hold in the North further. Rogun had since learned from his father the importance of alliances and reputation, and this in turn made him a politically astute individual, although during his tenure as the war healer during Robb Stark's campaign gave him the opportunity of hiding his true nature. Rogun appeared before Robb as an innocent, albeit a sarcastic medic who has long aspired to become a maester of the Citadel. In truth, however, Rogun was a capable fighter and longed for the joy of battle. However, his feigned aspiration to become a maester is not far from the truth. Although he had no desire to train in the Citadel, Rogun was indeed a talented healer and medic. He knew much about the human body and frequently offered the best of advice when it came to amputation and medicine. Rogun detested disobedience and cowardice, and he would often scorn others for this. It is also known that Rogun would punish deserters and turncloaks harsher than his father. Ironically, Rogun was one of the key masterminds behind the Red Wedding, an event that many deem to be the pinnacle of treachery. Appearances * only appears as head; credited Family tree Image Gallery Rogun-Bolton-S3.jpg|Rogun Bolton in Season 3 Rogun_-_403.jpg|Rogun in Season 4 Rogun viewers guide.png|Rogun Bolton's image in the HBO viewer guide Rogun_-_401.jpg|Rogun scolds Ramsay, showing his bitter rivalry with him Behind the scenes * Alongside Roose Bolton, Rogun narrates the Histories & Lore video '"House Bolton". Quotes Spoken by Rogun Spoken about Rogun In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Rogun is noted as a quiet, in-the-background type young man. He is very skinny and of short stature. He has inherited his father's pale eyes and his face never changes moods. Some note that Rogun has an eerie stare, but most people wouldn't bother with him, since most assume that Rogun is largely innocent. However, as the story progresses, it is later revealed that Rogun is much more sinister than he appears. Like his father, he can be ruthless, cruel, but also calculating and manipulative. Rogun and Ramsay hold a bitter relationship, since Rogun believes that Ramsay murdered his brother, Domeric. Both have tried to kill each other multiple times. Ramsay came into Rogun's life much later on, when Rogun was already in his teens. He shares a particular disdain for bastards, and that contributed into his disliking of Ramsay. Eventually, Ramsay succeeded in killing Rogun, albeit indirectly. He anonymously tipped Grayburn's Legion off about Rogun's whereabouts and activities, which resulted in Rogun being captured by the legion and eventually beheaded by Randar Bolton, Rogun's uncle. According to Jeyne Poole, Rogun is much more dangerous and unpredictable than his younger half-brother, Ramsay, simply because Rogun is very secretive on the exterior and rarely reveals himself in public, whereas Ramsay is infamous and loathed in the North for his aggressive and sadistic behavior. Reek, Ramsay's manservant, described Rogun as a "wolf in sheep's clothing", and Theon Greyjoy once quoted that if Rogun were to be unleashed from his father's bonds, his spree of terror would be much greater than Ramsay's. Rogun is known to be very competent and an introvert, but also deceptive and unpredictable. It is unknown if he shares his brother's taste for sadism, but it is known that Rogun can be cruel if the need arises. Rogun shows unwavering loyalty to his father and despises cowardice and disobedience. See also * References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:House Bolton Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Status: Dead Category:Dead Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Major Characters